


Solución

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Gods, Possession
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>De cuando Shun está poseído por Hades, pobrecito...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Solución

**Author's Note:**

> De cuando Shun está poseído por Hades, pobrecito...

Reunir fuerza, concentrar su cosmos para que llegado el momento el plan pudiera funcionar. Fuerza, por Atena, que no le fallara justo ahora.

Sentía un limbo a su alrededor y veía lo que sucedía entre niebla. Una imagen difusa llegó frente a él, una que tardó en enfocar y reconocer. ¡Ikki! Por fin había aparecido, la hora había llegado.

Primero pudo controlar una muñeca, luego su brazo y al final tenía el cuerpo entero bajo su dominio.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo, mátame!" Gritaba en su interior.

Odiaba obligar a Ikki a hacerlo, pero era la única solución. Finalmente, el golpe fue lanzado…


End file.
